Menschlich im Himmel
by tinschchen
Summary: Severus wurde von Nargini getöte und kommt nun in den Himmel ...


Es war Vorbei. Zumindest sein Leben. Der Krieg ging noch weiter und würde sein letztes Opfer fordern: Harry Potter. Doch darum konnte und musste er sich nicht mehr kümmern. Er hatte alle Aufträge, die ihm der alte Mann aufgehalst hatte, erledigt. Und jetzt war er tot. Dieses Biest hatte ihm glatt die Hauptschlagader durchtrennt. Aber es war ihm egal. Was hätte er getan, wenn er den Krieg überlebt hätte? Er wäre die meist gehasste Person der ganzen magischen Welt gewesen. Er wäre nach Askaban verfrachtet worden, ohne Prozess, ohne eine Möglichkeit sich zu erklären. Daran war nur Dumbledore schuld. Nein. Darüber würde er sich nicht aufregen. Nicht mehr! Nie wieder! Was ihn wohl erwarten würde, jetzt im Tod?

Um ihn herum war es dunkel, nur vor ihm in der Ferne war ein Lichtschein auszumachen. Also gab es das berühmte Licht am Ende des Tunnels wirklich. Ob es dann auch Himmel und Hölle gab? Wo würde er wohl hinkommen? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Severus, du wirst doch wohl nicht an sowas glauben! Vermutlich würdest du sowieso im Fegefeuer schmoren. Neugierig setzte er sich in Bewegung, geradeaus auf das Licht zu. Der Weg schien lang zu sein, umso überraschter war er, als er nach kürzester Zeit das Ende erreichte. Oder war er doch eine Ewigkeit gegangen? Zeit schien hier keinen Wert und keinen Zweck zu haben. Langsam trat er in das Licht. Schützend hob er die Arme. Egal wo er war und hinkommen würde, er wollte nicht geblendet werden.  
„Ah, Severus Snape, nehme ich an. Da bist du ja endlich! Du wirst schon erwartet. Warum hast du dir so viel Zeit gelassen?" Severus ließ seine Arme sinken. Vor ihm stand ein ganz in weiß gekleideter Mann. Er blinzelte. Nein, kein Mann, sondern ein Engel! Der Typ, der ihn angesprochen hatte, hatte eindeutig Flügeln auf seinem Rücken. Severus klappte der Mund auf. Der Engel lächelte ihn an und nahm in bei der Hand. „Ich bin Asrael, dein Schutzengel. Ich darf dich hier herum führen und dir deinen Platz zeigen." Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich von dem Engel führen. Sie kamen an vielen Türen vorbei. Er sah sich um. Alles war weiß. Er würde in seiner schwarzen Kleidung jämmerlich auffallen. Erst jetzt sah er an sich hinab. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass auch er in Weiß gehüllt war. Wieso war er hier? Vor einer Tür machten sie halt. „Hier wirst du wohnen. Deine Freunde erwarten dich bereits!" Die Tür schwang von alleine auf. Der Engel deutete ihm einzutreten. Nervös trat er ein. Freunde? Als Lily ihn damals „verlassen" hatte, war niemals jemand sein Freund gewesen. Die Todesser waren auch niemals seine Freunde, außerdem wäre keiner von ihnen hier. Aber er war doch hier! Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren war er verwirrt. Das Gefühl war ihm fremd. Bisher war er sich bei allem sicher gewesen, doch jetzt? Freunde erwarteten ihn, von denen er nichts wusste und er war im Himmel. Sein Blick schweifte im Raum umher. Auch hier alles weiß. Personen entdeckte er jedoch keine. Was hattest du erwartet, du alter Narr? schollt er sich. Niemand war sein Freund. Weder im Leben noch im Tode. Er wollte sich umdrehen und gehen. Vielleicht wäre er in der Hölle besser aufgehoben.  
„Severus?" Diese Stimme ließ ihn innehalten. Er kannte sie noch zur Genüge. Der Klang erwärmte sein Herz, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Gerade als er sich wieder umwandte, fiel ihm jemand um den Hals. Severus erwiderte die Umarmung sofort. Seit Jahren hatte ihn niemand mehr umarmt. „Lily", hauchte er. Sein Gesicht war in ihrem wohlriechenden Haar gebettet. Wusste sie überhaupt, was er alles getan hatte? „Nana, jede Umarmung sollte irgendwann enden!" Sofort änderten sich seine Gefühle. Der Hass stieg in ihm auf. „James!", presste er hervor. Eiskalt sah Severus ihm entgegen. Hinter James kamen auch die anderen auf ihn zu. Sirius, Remus Händchen haltend mit Tonks. Als letzter ging Dumbledore. Severus wich zurück. Was würden sie von ihm halten? Was würden sie mit ihm tun? Halt! Seit wann interessierte ihn so etwas? Schnell setzte er eine gleichgültige Miene auf und stellte sich selbstsicher hin. Gehässig sah er jeden einzelnen von ihnen an. „Severus hab keine Angst! Niemand wird dir etwas antun!" Albus zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich habe keine Angst, hatte ich noch nie!" Er hasste diesen Mann für alles, was er ihm angetan hatte. „Beruhig dich mein Freund. Wir sind im Himmel, weil wir alle hier gute Menschen waren. Auch du!" Er, Severus Snape, ein guter Mensch? Er schnaubte. Doch niemand der Anwesenden schien dies zu bezweifeln. Warum tat er es also? Lily stand immer noch neben ihm und sah ihn Mitleidig an. „Ich danke dir dafür, dass du so gut auf Harry geachtet hast. Außerdem möchte ich mich für den tiefen Schmerz, der in dir saß, entschuldigen- Ich konnte nicht ahnen, wie sehr es dich verletzt hatte!" Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Warum weinte sie? Wusste sie nicht, was er alles getan hatte? Was er ihr angetan hatte? Doch sie hatte tatsächlich Mitleid. Mit ihm! „Wo … woher weißt du das alles?" Instinktiv sah er zu Albus. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Und wies zu einem Becken hinter sich. James trat neben Lily heran und legte seine Arme um ihre Schulter. Nur um zu zeigen, dass sie sein war. Früher hatte er das auch immer gemacht. „Seit unserem Tod haben wir die Lebenden beobachtet und so vieles mitbekommen. Ich wusste nicht, dass du so viel Mumm in den Knochen hast, Schnie … Severus." „Ja wir haben alles gesehen. Alle deine guten Taten", flötete Lily und zwinkere ihm zu. Severus wusste weder was er denken sollte, noch was er darauf antworten könnte. Auch seine Gefühle waren ihm unklar. Jahrelang hatte er sie unterdrückt und weggesperrt. Im Moment schien seine mühsam aufgebaute Mauer zu bröckeln. Albus war inzwischen an das Becken getreten und sah hinein. „Er hat sie gesehen! Wahrscheinlich hasst er mich jetzt. Aber er geht trotzdem in den Wald. Ich wusste es, dass es klappen würde!" Erneut erblickte er in Lilys grünen Augen Tränen. Harry Potter, das letzte Opfer, war nun auf dem Weg zum dunklen Lord. Sie versammelten sich um das Becken und beobachteten das Schauspiel. Der Junge stand bereits vor dem dunklen Lord, bereit zu sterben. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben machte er sich Sorgen um den Jungen. Vielleicht waren es auch nur die geballten Gefühle der anderen, die er da mitempfand. Als der Todesfluch Harry niederstreckte, zuckten sie alle zusammen. Albus verschwand ohne ein Wort der Erklärung. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Lächeln. Lily weinte stumm neben Severus. Ohne zu zögern nahm er sie in den Arm, um sie zu trösten. So lange war es her, dass er sie das letzte Mal trösten durfte. James warf Severus zwar einen warnenden Blick zu, ließ sie jedoch in Ruhe. Er selbst kämpfte mit den Tränen. Kurze Zeit später kam Albus strahlend zurück. „Warum so traurig? Seht doch er lebt!" Lilys Kopf fuhr sofort zum Becken. Freude breitete sich bei den Umstehenden aus. Der Junge hatte erneut überlebt. „Severus, du lächelst ja!" Lily zwinkerte ihm zu. Er lächelte tatsächlich, das erste Mal seit Jahren. Severus Snape war einfach froh. Nicht nur weil der Junge von Lily überlebt hatte, sondern auch weil das Ende des dunklen Lords nun gekommen war. Und so kam es auch: Harry Potter tötete Voldemort. Severus konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er war tot und würde in die Hölle kommen mitsamt seiner verfluchten Todesser. Er freute sich unheimlich und scheute es nicht zu zeigen. Severus Snape war im Tod menschlicher geworden als im Leben.


End file.
